


Over Again

by AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, no beta we die like balloony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms/pseuds/AnUnimportantCollectionOfAtoms
Summary: The Mysterious Force isn't just there to annoy Candace.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Over Again

The Mysterious Force decided that the world needed a push. Humanity was slowing to a halt, innovation creeping along at a snail’s pace.

It was time for a change.

A red-haired woman was born. She later had two children, a girl and a boy, and the father died. She met a man, who had one son, her own son’s age. The children grew close.

The children never quite fit into the world. Their friends appreciated their eccentricities, the boys’ knack for inventing things they would never have dreamt of, but they couldn’t understand.

So the children remade the world anew.

They advanced agriculture and created new ways of building and hunting. They charted the stars and built more complex ships. They helped everyone along.

Then, years later, the children died.

Centuries later, humanity slowed again. They were convinced they had done all there was to do. There was nothing else.

A red-haired woman was born.

The children were odd. They didn’t exactly match the land around them.

So they built a new one.

They built bridges and enormous structures that towered over their hometown. They built gravity-based systems of plumbing and learned more efficient ways of irrigation. They ushered in a new era of invention.

The children died.

Societies were conquered and fell, only for their conquerors to fall themselves. Centuries passed. Philosophers thought they had discovered everything there was.

The children were born again and made leaps and bounds in science. They discovered a new way of thinking about the unknown, a new way of thinking about humanity. They created medicines and technology. They explored new lands and shared this knowledge with everyone they could. 

Then, the children died.

So it went.

The Mysterious Force watched the children throughout the ages. Two boys and a girl, their friends, and their teal pet.

He watched them as they made new languages, new vehicles, and entirely new ways of viewing the universe. He watched them as every time they were born, they gave the world the boost it sorely needed - as they changed it to catch up to their visions of the future.

The Mysterious Force saw them building roller coasters in the 21st century just as he saw them inventing the wheel thousands of years before. He saw them create and knew that the world was in good hands.

He was immortal, eternal. Every moment was simultaneous as he guided time, the children helping him along the way.

The Mysterious Force went by many names throughout the years, most of them used by the girl and her best friend. He was called God, an angel, and the devil himself. 

To his friends, he was simply known as Peter the Panda.


End file.
